Helado en la Arena
by pansiha
Summary: Un pequeño paseo por su antigua aldea con su alumno, una parada para comer helado, y un hotel lo llevan a conocer emociones que hace tiempo no sentía.


_-Solo quiero empezar rápido así que...  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que los personajes y lugares que son presentados en este fanfic (obvio si es el anime también los personajes ¬¬U pero lo dije igual)_

_Y unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_1- _-Diálogos-_  
>2- -"Pensamientos en cursiva"-<br>3- X-X-X-X-X (Cambio de escena)_

_Sin mas demoras. A leer!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Helado en la Arena<em>

En una aldea muy pacífica, toda la gente gozaba de la compañía de los demás. Todos muy alegres como si nada en el peligroso mundo pudiese borrar esas sonrisas que llevaban los niños, jugando con los juegos del parque, que trepaban los árboles, e incluso paseaban a sus mascotas. Eran aldeanos tranquilos, sin nada de qué preocuparse.  
>Unos niños, quienes jugaban en unos columpios, se separaron de su madre y fueron tras una pequeña ardilla. Este pequeño animal fue a parar delante un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego, con un color de ojos gris ceniza, que llevaba una túnica color verde con un cuello blanco. Su compañero era un chico de ojos azul claro como el cielo, con cabellera rubia similar al sol amarrada en una cola de caballo, quien vestía de la misma forma del pelirrojo, a diferencia que su túnica era color azul.<p>

-Lo sentimos.- Dijeron al unisono los críos.

El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarlos y siguió caminando con el rubio a su lado. La ardilla que se había topado con ellos, volvió a correr escapando de los críos quienes trataban de atraparla.

-Vaya molestia. Hum- El rubio habló. -Sabe algo Danna, estos atuendos no son nada cómodos.- El chico de ojos azules empezó a quejarse, acomodando la tela que llevaba encima. -Y con este calor... de verdad así se vestía todos los días? Hum-

-Cállate mocoso. Si te quejas tanto podrías levantar sospechas.-

-Bah. No me puedo quejar por mi comodidad?- El chico, trató de llevar los brazos tras su cabeza pero el atuendo se lo impedía. -Que atrocidad más grande, con suerte puedo moverme. Hum-

-Mocoso...- El pelirrojo volvió a llamar la atención del nombrado.  
>-Deja de quejarte, quieres.-<p>

-Como es posible que puedan andar con estos trajes? No se están ocultando de nadie cierto? Digame Danna, los ninjas también usan estos?-

-Que cierres la boca. Deidara no quiero que nos descubran.-

-Danna, como nos pueden descubrir, si estamos con estas cosas. Hum. Además tengo derecho de quejarme por como me visto.-

-En Suna es normal llevar estos trajes y los aldeanos no se quejan además si sigues haciendo escán–

-Mire Danna! Vayamos a comer helado?-

-No.- Dijo cortante volviendo a caminar, dándose cuenta de que hablar con el rubio no iba a ser posible.

-Oh, vamos Danna, tengo hambre y muero de calor!- Dijo señalando el traje que llevaba puesto. -Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos por fiiii!-

-Te he dicho que no.-

-Pero Danna!- El rubio se puso en su camino evitando que caminara, y ganándose una fría mirada de parte de el pelirrojo.

-Llamas demasiado la atención Deidara. Déjame pasar.-

-No!- El rubio se echó al suelo y agarró las piernas del chico evitandole seguir caminando.

-Juro que...- El pelirrojo levantó su mano como si fuese a golpear al rubio, pero trató de evitarlo para no levantar sospechas. A cambio, la escena que hacía el chico de ojos color diamante, se ganó varias miradas divertidas de los aldeanos. -Aah, está bien, vamos.-

-Yupii!- El rubio se levantó rápidamente y fue directo al puesto de helados donde le hizo señas al pelirrojo, quién estaba más que frustrado por la conducta de su alumno.

-Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.- Dijo. -Y eso va para ti.- Terminó mirando al heladero que no entendía que había hecho como para ganarse la mirada de odio del pelirrojo.

-Huh, no le tenga miedo, no hace daño. Hum _"No tiene idea..."_- Dijo el rubio moviendo su mano en frente de él, haciéndole entender que su acompañante no era ninguna amenaza. -Sólo, no le gusta esperar mucho, ya sabe es un viejo gruñón.-

-_"Maldito seas Deidara. Lo estás haciendo a propósito no es cierto?"_- El pelirrojo miraba con furia al rubio quién charlaba amigablemente con el vendedor. El de traje azul miraba con una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo que seguía esperando sentado en una banca.

-Chico vas a elegir con que sabor quieres tu helado?- Preguntó alegre el vendedor por la plática del menor.

-Amm, no lo sé, estos sabores se me hacen desconocidos. Vaya son muchos. Hum. Cuántos hay en total?- El rubio sonreía alegremente pensando en cuánto más soportaría su maestro.

-En total son unos 25 sabores.-

-Sabe? Yo no soy de por aquí y estos sabores son nuevos para mí. Hum.- El rubio volvió a mirar a su querido compañero que tenía los ojos en llamas diciendo: "O te decides, o mueres aquí mismo." -A ver, a ver. Me daría a probar uno de cada uno por favor?- Preguntó con la mirada más tierna que tenía. El señor no se negó en lo absoluto, pero miró aterrorizado al pelirrojo que al parecer se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-_"Deidara, maldito. Juro que si no estuviésemos rodeados de tanta gente te mataría aquí y ahora."_- El pelirrojo levantó la vista para ver a rubio quién lo estaba invitando a acercarse.

-Nee Danna, venga no quiere probar? Hum?-

-No, y mejor te apresuras que si no...- El pelirrojo a simple vista se le podía notar una aura maligna rodeándolo. La gente que pasaba cerca de él se espantaba y pronto muchas miradas se posaron en el chico. -... que si no... te quedarás sin helado.- Dijo tratando de resistir las ganas de mandar volando al rubio.

-Oh, bueno. Quiero dos helados, el primero de dos sabores, chocolate y frutilla, el segundo también de dos sabores con vainilla y leche asada. El primer helado lo quiero con nueces y crema, el segundo con salsa de chocolate y almendras por favor.- El rubio dijo, mirando a su Danna que le devolvió la mirada, interrogándolo. El chico de vestimenta azul simplemente le sonrió, pagó y se sentó a un lado de su compañero. Le entregó el helado cuyos sabores eran de vainilla y leche asada, salsa de chocolate y almendras.

-Qué? Crees que voy a comer eso?-

-Bueno, si desea me lo puedo comer yo. Hum...- El rubio volvió a sonreír. -Solo que no quería ser el único que estuviese comiendo.- Le volvió a mostrar el helado esperando a que este lo tomara. -Danna no sea mal educado y al menos tómelo.- El rubio le acercó mas el helado.

-Mocoso, eres una molestia.- El pelirrojo al fin aceptó el helado. Miró de reojo al rubio quién comía alegremente su postre frío. No estaba seguro de si, comer o no comer, decidió de comer para que no se derritiera y quedara pegajoso.

-Oiga Danna, donde nos vamos a hospedar? Hum?-

-En un hotel que encontraremos cerca.-

-Nee Danna, aun recuerda muy bien su aldea no? Hum.- El rubio le preguntó pasando a otro sabor.

-Claro que sí, además no ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que vine.- El pelirrojo le dijo igualmente saboreando el otro sabor.

-Desde que capturamos al ichibi?-

-Hm...si...- Dijo no muy seguro.

-Oiga Danna, usted era conocido en la aldea?-

-Claro que sí, yo hacía las mejores marionetas.- Dijo orgulloso - Yo construía marionetas a la aldea, y me uní a la brigada de marionetistas de Suna.- Decía recordando su pasado.  
>El rubio lo miró sonriente, el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de esto se levantó, lo miró serio y se fue caminando lentamente. El rubio al darse cuenta de esto, lo siguió y se quedó a su lado.<p>

-Oiga Danna, no le gusta hablar de su pasado?- El rubio le preguntó inocentemente.

-El pasado está en el pasado, no hay que mirar atrás, solo seguir adelante.- El pelirrojo cerró los ojos -No entiendo por qué te interesa tanto saber se mi vida aquí.-

-Bueno, usted es mi compa... mi maestro, y nunca habla de usted. Hasta ahora la única información que tengo es que usted es uno de los mejores marionetistas, cree que el arte es eterno, aunque lo hayo ridículo, y que usted es una marioneta. Hum.- El rubio observó a algunos niños quienes jugaban en los parques de la aldea. Toda esa paz era relajante, sin ningún otro Akatsuki ,aparte de su maestro, quién lo molestara. -Aunque, usted tampoco sabe mucho de mí.-

-Y no lo sabré.- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Quiere saber? Hum?-

-No. Para qué conocer tu pasado, si no me sirve de nada.- El pelirrojo paró delante un edificio con algunas luces provenientes de él. -Aquí nos hospedaremos.-

-Ah, está bien. Hum.-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Vaya, para ser un hotel barato es espacioso.- El rubio dijo atravesando otras puertas, como si fuera un niño conociendo una tienda.

-Por algo vinimos aquí.- Sasori dijo dejando las pertenencias de él y del rubio a un lado.

-Danna, puedo cambiarme ahora? Hum?- El chico preguntó quitándose ya la ropa.

-Podrías al menos hacerlo en tu habitación?-

-Oh por favor Danna, somos dos hombres y uno de ellos no es un humano, no sé de qué se preocupa. No tenemos ninguna deformidad. Hum.- El rubio dijo logrando quitarse la incómoda vestimenta. -Danna usted no se cambia? Ah verdad, a usted no le molesta tanto como a mí.- El rubio tomó una pequeña mochila y se fué a la alcoba que compartiría con su maestro.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un sofá y sacó un libro que tenía en su bolso, le colocó unos lentes para leer (N/A: Si, si, déjenme siempre me imaginé a Sasori con lentes.) y se quedó un buen rato leyendo cada palabra del libro.  
>El rubio quién ya se había arreglado a su manera vio al pelirrojo tranquilo en el sofá sin levantar la mirada de su, al parecer, interesante libro. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su maestro con bastante sigilo para no llamar su atención, y le arrebató su amado libro de las manos.<p>

-¡¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO MALDITO MOCOSO, QUÉ NO SE PUEDE TENER UN MOMENTO EN PAZ CONTIGO CERCA?!- El pelirrojo, enfurecido, recuperó su libro. -Véte de aquí al menos que no quieras que te mate. Porque si no te das cuenta no hay nadie que pueda vernos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Oiga Danna, no se enoje, sólo quería saber lo que estaba leyendo. Hum.- El chico rubio se colocó por atrás del pelirrojo quien se volvió a sentar en el sofá. -Y bueno... qué lees?-

-Nada que te importe.-

-Si estoy preguntando es porque me importa, Hum.-

-Pues no debería ya que es MI libro y MI vida. Ahora mejor lárgate y déjame tranquilo.- El pelirrojo, nuevamente volvió a su lectura, esperando a que su estudiante se alejara y lo dejara en paz. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió. El ya mencionado rubio, se acercó más a la cara de su maestro para lograr leer lo que él estaba leyendo.  
>Silencio...<br>Mucho silencio...  
>Y por alguna razón eso incomodaba al pelirrojo. Sabía que el rubio estaba logrando lo que quería, hacerlo enfadar.<br>El rubio logró acercarse bastante a su Danna como para sentir la respiración de este. Entonces aprovechó el silencio que había para al final romperlo.

-Nee, Danna...- El rubio le susurró al oído -Sabe algo? Se ve muy con lentes, debería ocuparlos más seguido... Hum- El rubio le terminó de susurrar, para darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba luchando con su interior como para no sonrojarse.

-_"Y éste qué se cree? Primero, me gasta mi valioso tiempo en comer un helado, después me fastidia y me falta el respeto. Qué más puedo esperar de este muchacho?"-_

-Nee, Danna, en qué está pensando que no me presta atención, Hum?- El rubio seguía tratando de molestar a su maestro, que al parecer, lo había logrado desde que pusieron un pie en la aldea.

-Vete de aquí, me desconcentras.- El pelirrojo, volvió a decirle con los ojos cerrados. -Por qué no vas a comprar un helado? Hace calor, no crees?-

-Ja! Danna... de verdad cree que soy un niño? Además, por lo que tengo entendido, usted no siente o me equivoco?... Hum.- El rubio logro poner una mano dentro de la vestimenta del chico de cabellos de color fuego. Mientras que este estaba luchando para que su piel no se confundiera con su cabello, el rubio estaba entretenido viendo como su maestro sentía una gran vergüenza. -Entonces Danna, usted si puede sentir?- El rubio adentró más su mano al interior del traje del chico.

-D-Deidara... Ah! Quita tu mano de ahí!- El pelirrojo se exaltó al sentir que su alumno estaba masajeando su pecho donde estaba su única parte sensible y humana.

-Por qué? Qué tiene de malo Danna? Tiene cosquillas? Hum...-

-EsucÚchame maldito pendejo, o te vas a dormir, o te mato.- El pelirrojo trató de sonar lo más amenazante posible, pero el rubio al ver el notorio sonrojo de su maestro, no le mostró demasiada importancia.

-Danna, no sabía que las marionetas podían sentir... y mucho menos sonrojarse, hum.- El rubio lo mira con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. -Qué pasa Danna por qué esa cara? De qué está avergonzado?-

-M-maldito, vete. Escúchame muy bien Deidara no voy a tener piedad cuando– El pelirrojo no pudo continuar ya que en un rápido movimiento el rubio lo tomó por las caderas para llamar su atención.  
>-Deidara, si tu objetivo es que me enfade, te aviso que lo conseguiste hace rato ya.- El pelirrojo le dijo tratando de calmarse.<p>

-Hmm, Danna, a veces me pregunto... usted de verdad no puede sentir?- El chico de ojos azules le miró a los ojos y su traviesa mano se adentró nuevamente bajo a túnica de la marioneta.

-D-de verdad, p-por qué te mentiría...-

-Bueno, ahora estoy viendo que es todo lo contrario Danna. Está más rojo que su cabello, hum.- Le dijo el artista menor al mayor, quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al sentir que las manos del otro volvían a tocar esa parte sensible de su pecho.

-A-ah, Deidara para...- Mientras más masajeaba el rubio menos podía hablar el pelirrojo.

-Lo ve Danna? Usted si puede sentir, puede sentir muy bien, tal como si fuese un humano, hum.- El rubio masajeó mas fuerte -Me pregunto si... podrá sentir "eso" Danna?- El de ojos azules le susurró al de ojos grises, solo para conseguir que este lo arrojara al sofá para quedar sentado.

-Escúchame mocoso, no quiero discutir sobre mi intimidad contigo así que mejor te vas a acostar, o... ya verás...- Al pelirrojo se le entrecortaba cada vez más su voz.

-Vaya Danna usted es muy aburrido, siempre dice lo mismo pero nunca lo hace...-

-Qué me dijiste!?- Ya bastante humillado el pelirrojo sacó a una de sus más preciadas marionetas y la colocó amenazadoramente cerca del rubio.

-Vamos Danna, no sea así. Solo quería divertirme un rato. Además, usted no tiene que revelar nada de su intimidad, solo quería saber si usted podía sentir o no... hum.- El rubio seguía sentado tranquilamente en el sofá.

-Y por qué no simplemente me lo preguntabas!?-

-Porque cada vez que lo hago me dice que no pero... quería comprobarlo por mi mismo, hum.- El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo. -Y veo que lo he conseguido.-

-Ah-ah?-

-Ahora Danna... usted me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?-

-C-claro que no! Solo malinterpreté la escena maldito pendejo, nada má– Se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Malinterpretar qué?- El rubio se quedó pensando unos momentos y sus ojos vagaron por la sala buscando una respuesta, ¿Por qué su maestro había "malinterpretado" la escena? Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el libro que leía su Danna y alcanzó a leer el título.  
>Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo su maestro se sonrojó, ya que el rubio conocía muy bien ese libro, y se sonrojó mucho más cuando al fin se dio cuenta de, en qué estaba pensando su compañero al "malinterpretar" "su" escena.<p>

-A-ah...- El rubio no sabía que decir, no era su intención llegar tan lejos con su maestro, y no tenía idea de que él pensaría "así" de él mismo. Cuando al fin, pudo calmarse un poco, miró entretenido al pelirrojo y le dijo: -Vaya Danna, no sabía que tenía una mente tan pervertida. Bueno no lo culpo, usted dejó de tener sentimientos justo en su momento de pubertad... me pregunto... usted alguna vez lo ha hecho?- Preguntó divertido y tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Q-qué?- El pelirrojo no podía creer que había caído en la trampa de su alumno, y mucho menos que le preguntara de su vida privada. Esto último sacó de quicio al pelirrojo, el rubio al darse cuenta de la mirada del marionetista se asustó, ya que esta solo mostraba pura maldad.  
>-Entonces, me pregunto Deidara... tu también puedes sentir?-<p>

Esa noche fue una noche especial, una noche llena de sentimientos, de dolor por parte del rubio, pero una noche llena de placer para el pelirrojo... claro, el placer de matar, o algo que se acercase a eso... ya que quizás al líder no le agradase la idea de reclutar a otra persona...

¿Fin?

...Si creo que si...

* * *

><p><em>-... Qué estaban pensando pervertidos? Apuesto que pensaban igual que Sasori no Danna. Lamentablemente no pasó lo que querían que pasara xD<em>

_Sasori: ¬¬ Me las pagarás._

_-Lo dudo, yo mando aquí. _

_Deidara: Que cruel T-T_

_Sasori: Y tu de qué te quejas? Yo sufrí más._

_Deidara: El final no me gustó T^T_

_Sasori: Que bien que no mostraron las escenas de violencia..._

_Deidara: Si... que bueno T/T_

_-Ok... No me maten por favor T^T pero estaba "inspirada" mientras mi tío pasó una situación algo parecida xD y lo interpreté con Deidara y Sasori... No sean crueles... Me dejan un review? :3 Se que quieres... Mientras no me mates... está bien ^^U_


End file.
